I Don't Share
by l-annethunder
Summary: Zhane learns something new about Carlos.


Author: annethundr05  
Fandoms: Power Rangers: PRIS  
Kiss: emotion: jealousy  
Title: I don't share  
Medium: fic  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Carlos/Zhane/Andros  
Summary: Zhane learns something new about Carlos.  
Disclaimer: PR doesn't belong to me, property of the rich folks. I am playing with them for fun. :-)  
A/N: Slash as per usual with me, suggestiveness abound. It's also a kiss prompt.

'Ashley was the reason he was in trouble. Well her and captain douche bag. They guy couldn't take a hint that he did_ not_ want to dance much less _go _anywhere else with him. But mostly Ashley as it was her idea to come clubbing.' Zhane couldn't help but grin and smirk at Carlos' present fury as his eyes flicked towards Carlos who was not so nicely manhandling the "douche bag."

"Leave." Carlos despite his sweet demeanor could be very intimidating; this was one of those times. It was kind of cute to see him lit up that way. Eyes glowing with unknown aggression and a demeanor that said beat it. As the guy who had previously been trying to talk him up made a quick exit, stage left.

Zhane then found himself pulled deep into arms and against a chest he knew far too well.

"Were you trying to make me jealous?" Carlos' lips ghosting down the sides of Zhane's neck, nipping and biting the open flesh as he went.

"Not really…" Zhane found it very hard to from words as his wandered across Carlos's shoulders and back.

"I don't share… Andros aside." Said with all seriousness, no hints of laughter present anywhere. And as if to cement that he kissed Zhane with an all-consuming passion.

Pulling back and gasping for air, "You don't do jealous." Zhane whispered against Carlos' lips, pushing forward almost, as if trying to get closer yet at the same time attempting to pull back.

Evading his lips Carlos ghosted past his neck, whispering lightly in his ear. "Of course I do jealous I'm just not as obvious about it as Andros is." Flicking his eyes to said individual and smiled.

Gauging both his lovers, Andros shoves him lightly, as if to dissuade that argument. "And yet you're the one who has him pinned to the wall." He arched an eyebrow as if daring Carlos to lie and counter that one.

"You would too if I hadn't beat you too it." Smirking slightly, all the while trying to provoke a reaction from Zhane between words as he floated butterfly kisses along his collarbone.

"Of course I am and I so would." Voice dropping and octave and once more looking quite amused at Carlos' understated aggression and Zhane's overall tension, yet not bothered at all. Andros moved to encase Zhane's other side; his eye's taking in the display of obvious affection. Yet the heat in his eyes and body language indicated he was more than interested.

Zhane knew Carlos was possessive. He showed it everyday. From the random public displays of affection, to the heated glances and not so quick kisses. He honestly didn't care if the world seemed to be watching. Andros on the other hand was a little more reserved in his affection. Not that they ran any less deep than Carlos' but PDA wasn't exactly his thing. He actually _did_ care if the world were watching.

So the fact that Andros' was laying butterfly kisses across the other side of his neck, mimicking Carlos' actions was so not lost on him.

"You never did answer his question." Andros' voice breaking Zhane's pleasure filled reverie.

"What question…?" Eyes glazed over and just little bit out of breathe Zhane was finding it hard to focus.

"Was it your intention to make us jealous?" Nipping slightly at the juncture where ear and neck meet.

"Not…really?" Moving his arms as one snaked around Carlos' neck and the other wound its way into Andros' hair.

"Not really isn't much of an answer." Carlos pulled back stopping his assault and caused and quiet whine to escape from Zhane, all the while trying to pull his lips back down.

"Yes or no?" Andros too relinquished his assault on Zhane's neck and thus Zhane found himself annoyed and yet attempting to yank him back downward as well.

"Maybe… But it's not my fault people can't take hints but can you blame them. I am sexy." Swagger back in full-force Andros and Carlos could do nothing but laugh.

"Really? Prove it." Carlos's eyes containing the most heated intent Zhane had ever seen. Glancing behind him at Andros and saw the same mirrored in his hazel eyes as well. Knew well what was to come as merely smiled.

"Then take me home."

**Read & Review**


End file.
